heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes
| Story = The Silver Surfer comes to Earth to herald Galactus' arrival, but is attacked by Doctor Doom and knocked out of the sky. His surfboard is shattered into "cosmic bricks". Doctor Doom hires villains such as Magneto, Loki and Venom to gather the bricks to build "Dr. Doom's Doom Ray of Doom". Realizing the gravity of the situation Nick Fury gathers the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and various other heroes to get back the bricks. Full Synopsis: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Marvel_Super_Heroes | Cast = * Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man * Andrew Kishino - Juggernaut * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Danielle Nicolet - Storm, Ms. Marvel, Gamora * Dave Boat - Venom, Carnage, Thing, Bullseye * David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer, Electro * Dee Bradley Baker - Mr. Fantastic, Doctor Octopus, Sandman * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk/Bruce Banner, Red Hulk, Doctor Doom, Beast, Mysterio * Greg Cipes - Toad, Havok, Nightmare, Shocker * James Arnold Taylor - Spider-Man, Silver Surfer, Professor Xavier, Winter Soldier * James Horan - Doctor Strange * JB Blanc - Captain Britain, Heimdall, Kraven the Hunter * Jeff Combs - Leader * John Bentley - Nick Fury, Black Panther, Power Man * John DiMaggio - Absorbing Man, Colossus, Galactus, General Thunderbolt Ross, Green Goblin (Ultimate), J. Jonah Jameson, Kingpin, Laufey, Mandarin, Rocket Raccoon, Ronan the Accuser, Super-Skrull, Thanos, Whiplash * Kari Wahlgren - Aunt May, Emma Frost, Gwen Stacy, Invisible Woman, Maria Hill, Spider-Woman, Viper * Laura Bailey - Black Widow, Black Cat, Elektra, Jean Grey, Mystique, Rescue * Nolan North - Ant-Man, Cyclops, Deadpool, Green Goblin, Magneto, Pyro, Vulture * Phil LaMarr - War Machine, Gambit, Blade * Robin Atkin Downes - Rhino, Aldrich Killian, Punisher, Union Jack, Armin Zola * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America, Human Torch * Stan Lee - Himself * Stephen Stanton - Blob, Malekith the Accursed, M.O.D.O.K., Sentinel * Steve Blum - Wolverine, Abomination, A-Bomb, Beta Ray Bill, Lizard, Daredevil, Groot, Red Skull, Taskmaster * Tara Strong - H.E.R.B.I.E., Mary Jane Watson, Polaris, Statue of Liberty, Wasp, Squirrel Girl, She-Hulk * Travis Willingham - Thor, Mastermind, Star-Lord, Sabertooth, Dormammu * Troy Baker - Loki, Hawkeye, J.A.R.V.I.S., Moon Knight, The Wizard * Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman * Will Friedle - Nova, Archangel, Rick Jones | Notes = *The Avengers are based off their depictions from the films. * Stan Lee voices himself and Clark Gregg returns to voice Agent Phil Coulson. * Adrian Pasdar, Dee Bradley Baker, Phil LaMarr, Fred Tatasciore, James Arnold Taylor, Laura Bailey, Nolan North, Roger Craig Smith, Steve Blum, Tara Strong, Travis Willingham and Troy Baker reprise their respective roles as Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Blade, the Hulk, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Deadpool, Captain America, Wolverine, Mary Jane Watson, Thor and Loki from other incarnations. * The "Citizen in Peril" is replaced with "Stan Lee in Peril" * Asgard is based on its appearance in Thor and Thor: The Dark World * New York City is the game's main hub and features famous location such as Stark Tower and the Baxter Building. Each building features its own story narrated by Deadpool. * Stark Tower is based off its appearance in Marvel's The Avengers. * Iron Man saying how he can give Spider-Man an iron-suit of his own is a reference to the Iron Spider Armor ** And Spidey's reply to how that sounds heavy is a reference to the first Spider-Armor. * Cap saying that Magneto's "Flying Island" may be a Hydra trick is a reference to the Hydra Flying Island. * Red Power Bricks are replaced by "Deadpool" Bricks. * For further information on the game and its characters, go here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Marvel_Super_Heroes | Trivia = * When Mr. Fantastic changes into a parachute to help Invisible Woman and Thing, he says "I saw this in a movie once". The movie in question is The Incredibles, where Mrs. Incredible saves Dash and Violet using the same mechanism. Videos File:Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Stan Lee trailer File:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - EGX 2013 | Links = }} References Category:Fastball Special/Appearances